The invention relates to liquid crystal substituted 1,3 dioxanes and substances containing the same, for electro-optical arrays for the modulation of transmitted or incident light, as well as for the reproduction of figures, symbols and images.
It is known that different electro-optical effects will occur in nematic liquid crystals due to the optical and dielectric anisotrophy of the latter, which can be utilized for the production of electro-optical components (G. Meier, E. Sackmann, J. G. Grabmaier, Applications of Liquid Crystals, Springer Verlag, Heidelberg-Berlin-New York 1975; M. Tobias, International Handbook of Liquid Crystal Displays 1975-76, Ovum Ltd., London 1976.)
Components of the basis of the twisted nematic strata are of particular interest herein, where their twist may be cancelled under the influence of the electric field as a consequence of which effects of brightness-darkness will occur. A precondition for such components is the use of nematic substances with positive dielectric anisotrophy found in compounds with a strong longitudinal component of the dipole moment. The dynamic scattering effect will occur in substances with negative dielectric anisotropy and is also suitable for electro-optical components.
The substances hitherto used for electro-optical components all have certain disadvantages, consisting of too high a melting point or too low a clarification point, or of a limited stability toward thermal stress, the effect of light and chemicals as well as of electric fields or a deleterious self-coloration.
The object of the invention is nematic liquid crystal substances with favorable properties relative to melting and clear points, stability towards thermal stress, effects of light and chemicals as well as electric fields, as well as processes for their production.
According to the invention, this task is resolved by the creation of new nematic liquid crystal substances and processes for their synthesis, not previously known.